Kevedd, One Bed
by Stich4206
Summary: This is my first Kevedd. It has mature themes, male/male. If you don't like then don't read.
**Hey so this is my first ever Kevedd! I've read alot of them so I decided to write my own. I hope you all like it!**

Clothes drop to the floor. Heavy breathing and moans fill the room. "Edd, you look so beautiful." Kevin pants out as he kisses his neck. "Kevin" Edd breathes out as he reaches his hands up behind the red heads head and entangles his fingers in the ginger hair. Kevin moans into the boys neck holding his waist tighter. They pull apart from each other, Kevin looks down at Edd as he hovers over him. "How did we end up like this?" He asks smiling at the flushed raven haired boy beneath him. Edd looks into green eyes and thinks back to earlier today.

 _The bell rings for lunch. Edd walks down the hall to his locker. 'Ok just need to grab my lunch, then I'll head to the library to read my new book.' As he opens his locker it immediately shuts again. He looks over to see the ginger jock. "Oh salutations Kevin." He feels himself start to shake. 'What did Kevin want?' "Hey Double dork, I need your help." Edd looks up at him in confused shock. "How may I be of assistance?" Kevin looks down at him as he leans on the locks for support. He opens his mouth only to close it again. "I can't help if you don't tell me Kevin." The ginger open his mouth again. "I need you to tutor me in science, I'm failing and the finals are coming up. I need to pass to stay on the football team." Edd looks at him with a big smile. "Of course I'll help Kevin, meet at my house after school. 3:30?" Kevin smiles at double d and he looks like he's in a better mood than before. "Yeah defiantly, see yeah then dork."_

"Oh Kevin" Said ginger kisses down a pale chest to a pink nipple. Sticking out his lounge flicking the pink bud. Edd's body shakes with pleasure and moans escape from him. Kevin takes his hand and starts his torture on the other nipple. He then puts his full mouth on it sucking it. The raven haired boy gasps and moans loud at the new sensation on his chest. "AAAHHH Kevin YES!" he grabs onto that ginger hair for life as to not fly away. He feels Kevin moan into his chest as he tugs the locks. Edd looks down at Kevin with lust filled eyes.

 _The last bell rings for the day. Kids rush out of the school and head home. Edd walks out the front exit to see Kevin leaning against his bike looking straight at him. Double D walks by him "See you at 3:30 Kevin." Kevin stands up straight and catches Edd's hand. The nerd turns to look at him. "Do you need something Kevin?" Kevin lets go of his hand and scratches the back of his head. "I figured I'd give you a lift home since we were meeting up right after school." Edd looks over at the bike. Kevin sees the concern on his face. "I'm a careful driver Dork so don't worry." Kevin walks back over to his bike and straddles it. He holds his hand out for Double D. Edd takes it and gets on the back. Kevin hands him a helmet and he puts it on. "Ok your going to need to hold onto me and lean when I lean, ok?" Kevin puts on his helmet and starts her up. Edd jumps and wraps his arms around Kevin's waist. 'God the dork is so cute without even knowing it.' Kevin hides his blush from Double D and pulls out of the school. They travel down the road twords the cul-de-sac. Edd sees where his arms are and blushes. He feels Kevin's abs through the thin shirt. He moves his hands so there flat on the gingers stomach. He feels how hard and muscular they are. Kevin feels Edd move his hands and suppresses a moan. They are both red in the face as they turn into Double D's drive way._

Kevin kisses down Edd's stomach slowly. He kisses his hip bone sucking softly at the skin. Moving his hand to the erect penis in front of him. He flicks his tongue at the tip. Edd gasps at this action. "More Kevin" The ginger looks up at the panting boy with so much need in his eyes. He lowers his mouth more on the deliciousness that is Double D. "Kevin! Yes!" He moves his head faster bobbing up and down to hear more of the beautiful noises coming from the beautiful boy. He sucks harder, rolling his tongue over the shaft as he moves up and down. Edd's moaning more and more and he feels his climax is nearing. Kevin stops and pops off his dick. Edd snaps his head towards the ginger. "Don't worry you'll still come. Just not yet." He moves back up to Edd and kisses him passionately moaning into each others mouths. Kevin reaches into the drawer of the night stand and takes out a bottle of lube. He looks down at Edd. 'Were just getting started baby.' He grins wide and kisses Edd on the forhead, then the nose, then his lips.

 _They walk into the house and take off their shoes (Typical Edd) and make their way to Edd's bedroom upstairs. They sit at the desk and take out their books. "So Kevin, What exactly do you need help with?" Kevin looks down at the floor. "Well, I guess everything." Edd sighs and opens his book. "Alright lets get started." They start working at a slow pace to make sure Kevin is retaining the information given by the nerd. He gets the hang of it after awhile and soon enough there finished after 2 hours. They decide to get some dinner, so they went downstairs. "How about we order pizza, my treat." Edd looks at Kevin. "I can't let you pay Kevin, your a guest." Kevin takes his phone out of his pocket along with his wallet. "Think of it as a way to say thank you for tutoring me. Now what do you like on your pizza?" Edd looks at him annoyed but ends up letting it go. "I like cheese." Kevin calls up and orders a half cheese and half pepperoni pizza. They go and wait in the living room and decide to put a movie on. They put on a scary movie, but before they could get into it the pizza guy shows up. They sit down and enjoy their dinner. The movie starts to get scary, too scary for Edd. He hides his face in Kevin's side. Kevin looks down at the nerd and puts his arm around him to make him feel secure. "It's ok D don't worry. I got you." Edd looks up at Kevin in shock with a blush on his face. Kevin leans down towards him and their lips meet. Kevin cups his cheek with his hand and deepens the kiss. Edd closes his eyes and falls into the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck holding him tight. The kiss starts getting heated and both boys are panting. They stop and look at each other. Then they dash up the stairs._

One lubed finger makes it's way into Edd's tight pink hole. He gasps feeling a new type of pleasure he's only experienced with his own fingers. He'll tell ya they feel nothing like this. This feels so much better. He moans loudly for Kevin to know he's doing a good job. Then comes another finger, scissoring him and stretching him. Edd moans for more and Kevin complies. A third finger goes in harder and faster than before. Edd shrieks as the fingers go past his prostate. Kevin smirks knowing he found the special spot to make his dork sing. He finishes stretching and pulls out his fingers then lubes up his hard cock. He moans rubbing the lube over his sensitive cock. He pulls Edd's legs on his shoulders and leans over kissing him as his dicks head slowly prods the hole breaking thru. Edd makes a sound of discomfort and tears fall down his cheeks. Kevin kisses them away and he slowly inches in until he's balls deep. they both let out a breath they were holding. "Edd you feel so good. I don't want to move until your ready." "Kevin, I'm ok you can move." The ginger kisses him again and slowly pulls out then slams back into the nerd. "AAHH KEVIN!" Moans Edd as Kevin pounds into his little pink hole over and over again. "Edd I love you!" Edd looks at him surprised. "I love you to Kevin" The jock looks down at his little nerd and smiles at him. He tries different angles to find the right spot. He hears the raven haired boy cry out in ecstasy and he knows he got it. "Kevin yes, oh God yes. Harder please harder." He complies and pounds into the abused hole of his cute little double d making him a moaning mess underneath him. "Edd" Kevin moans his name and feels his climax coming soon. He knows Double D is close aswell feeling him tighten down on him a little bit. "Ke-vin I'm so-o close." "Me to Edd." Kevin takes hold of Edd's forgotten cock and starts pumping him faster than his humping. Edd lets out a loud shriek and cum sprays all over their chests and stomachs. Edd's hole tightens down on Kevin as he takes 2 more pushes and then burst inside of him moaning low. They breath heavily coming down from their orgasmic high. Kevin pulls out of Edd and lays next to him holding him tight. He nuzzles up in his neck and breaths in the sent of them. Edd holds him back rubbing lightly on his back. "Edd?" "Hmm?" Kevin looks him in his blue eyes that he loves dearly. "Be with me forever?" Edd kisses him on his soft lips and cups his cheek. "Of course Kevin." They lay there in bed cuddled up and fall fast asleep. Two people, one bed.


End file.
